Underwater Terror
by StablerSVUfreak
Summary: A day at the beach turns into a nightmare for the SVU squad. Rated T to be safe. FINISHED!
1. Nobody believes

Title-Underwater Terror

Summary- A day at the beach turns into a nightmare for the SVU squad.

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters of SVU but I do own everybody else!

* * *

"Elliot can you try not to bring your work into this today, please"? Kathy tried to ask

"Sweetheart I just have to call Olivia and see how things are in the precinct" Eliot replied.

Elliot have been given a day off to spend with his wife and kids for a day at the beach. Little did he know his day off would be over soon.

"Benson" Olivia said as she picked up her cell.

"Olivia,how is everything"?

"El, this is your day off GOODBYE"! Olivia said as she hung up laughing a little.

Elliot sighed as he turned off his phone to make sandcastles with Dickie.

"Dad, can you get me the bucket over there"? Dickie asked

"Sure ummm... which one"? Elliot was confused as there were several buckets lying on the ground.

"Th.." Dickie was cut off by somebody screaming as they drowned in the water.

"Dad that girl is in trouble help her"! Kathleen yelled to El.

Elliot dove in the water swimming as fast as he could. When he reached her he noticed a snorkel pulling away but at the moment only thought of the girl.

"Sweetie, can you here me"? he asked. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing and her bottom piece of her bathing suit was pulled off. Rape came to his mind but he dismissed the thought.

"Come on we are almost there" Elliot whispered to her

When they reached the shore Maureen gave the girl a towel and nearly fainted when she saw how much bruising she had around her legs.

"Daddy, whats wrong"? Lizzie asked noticing tears coming to his eyes.

"Huh, oh nothing go play with your brother and sisters" he said taking out his cell phone.

_That could of been my kid_

"Benson,and Elliot I'm not happy 'bout you calling" she said

"Liv we have an underwater rape here at the beach" Stabler told her.

"What an underwater rape, thats crazy"! she questioned. This brought attention to the other detectives Munch,Fin, and the ADA Alex.

"Underwater rape" Munch seemed confused.

"Yeah now I need a bus down here she probably has alot of water in her lungs"! he was getting frustrated.

* * *

So shouldI continue? R&R please! 


	2. Zizi and a new victim

Title-Underwater Terror

Summary-See other Ch.'s

Disclaimer-I don't own any SVU characters but I do own all the other's

Elliot arrived at the hospital alone because nobody believed him that it was a rape not just a drowning. Today Cragen tried to switch it over to homicide but Elliot objected taking the case. He walked into her room to see her lying on a bed alone.

"No parents" Stabler said aloud

"Nope none that we can see" A doctor came up behind him

"Do you have an identification"? he asked

"Ummm..." the doctor looked at her notes.

"No we don't but we will when she wakes up" the Doctor replied.

Elliot looked down at the beautiful black haired African girl lying there all beaten up.

"What sick guy would rape an innocent girl, god she must be what? 13 years old" tears formed in his eyes again.

Elliot turned away so nobody would see him cry when he heard a coughing and a piercing scream, he turned again.

"Can you here me"? he asked hoping for a good answer

"Of course I can here you I'm not deaf" she shouted

"Whoa calm down I'm here to help you, my name is Elliot Stabler, SVU".

"Oh sorry, Zizi Taraho pleasure" she said. They shook hands and began an interrogation.

"Alright I already have your name, now your age"?

"12 and is it possible to get a girl here" Zizi asked concern in her eyes.

"Oh sure let me call my partner" he was a little nervous that Olivia would think this of a waste of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Her name is Zizi Taraho, 12, no current parents" Olivia began

"Both parents both deceased, moved here from Africa when she was 2, legally" Elliot continued

"Rape kit was done but results are slim being underwater" Fin added

"The perp was wearing a snorkel and came up behind her and "raped" her" Munch ended the conversation with.

"So people what we really have here is nothing except a guy wearing a snorkel and possibly no swimsuit" Captain Don Cragen said stating the obvious.

"We don't even know if she was raped" he added.

Detective John Munch hung up the phone with a confused look on his face.

"What do you got Munchkin"? Fin asked using his nickname

"One don't call me that and two our new rapist found a new victim but didn't let this one live" Munch said awkwardly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Detectives Munch and Fin arrived at the scene.

"You must be SVU". a homicide cop stated.

"Yeah that would be us" Munch replied boringly.

"O.k so we got a girl found drowned and possibly raped, and thats it" Homicide said

"Possibly raped, why do you think"? Fin asked

"Well when the witness finally got to her her bottoms were ripped off clean"!

"Witness, there was a witness"? Munch questioned.

"Sure she is over there". The cop pointed to a 16 year old girl who was crying her eyes out.

"Lets go Munchkin". Fin loved to annoy him with that.

"STOP"!

* * *

More or stop? 


	3. A case that flipflops

Munch and Fin walked over to only witness there was. Fin couldn't help but gasp as they passed the body of a dead girl.

"The only witness we have and she's nothing but a 16 year old girl" Munch complained.

"Hi I'm Detective Munch and my partner Detective Fin, can we ask you a few questions?"

The girl nodded and started shaking uncontrollably. Fin sighed and embraced her in a hug while munch gently rubbed her back telling her everything was alright.

"Munch I think she's in shock" Fin pointed out.

"No she would have more symptoms than this"he countered.

"Sweetheart, can you at least tell me your name?" Munch asked

"A.a.a.lisha H.h.h.man" she stammered out.

"Alisha Harman?" Fin intended

Once again the girl shook her head rapidly.

"Alisha, did you know the girl?"

"Yes, she was Miranda Holloway, my foster sister".

By then Alisha had enough she cried so hard she could no longer speak and Fin finally decided to send her to the hospital against Munch's wishes. He turned around and spoke to Munch.

"Man, this guy will never get caught by the way this is going".

Munch nodded his head while writing down everything he had heard.

_Name of victim-Miranda Holloway_

_Name of witness-Alisha Harman_

_Cause of death-Drown and rape_

_Notes..._

_-Miranda,foster care of Alisha and parents_

_-Witness in hospital due to minor shock_

_-Possibly raped_

_-Body mutilated with cuts, bruises, and signs of a stuggle_

_-NO SUSPECT_

"We are never gonna solve this case" he muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Elliot and Olivia were walking to Miranda Holloway's house when Olivia's cell phone rang.

"Benson."

"Olivia this is Zizi Taraho". Olivia smiled and mouthed Zizi to Elliot.

"Sure Zizi, whats up?"

"Ummm... well I have a little problem". The concern in her voice made Olivia a little nervous.

"I'm listening go ahead" she told her.

"The hospital said I am being discharged today, and well, uhhh, I have no place to stay". Benson could hear tears get caught in Zizi's throat.

"I am also afraid that the guy who tried to kill me will get me again" she added.

"Zizi can I call you back about this I have work to do and I will come get you around 6:00pm so you can stay with me until we find foster care"

"Oh thank you Ms.Benson I really appreciate it". She hung up after that. Olivia closed her cell phone as she walked up the stoop going to Miranda's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"I don't understand everybody loved Miranda" Mrs.Harman choked out.

"Mrs.Harman we are very sorry for your loss and are trying to do everything we can but we need to speak to Alisha again" Elliot tried to calm her down.

"Alisha is in the hospital in shock" Mr.Harman stated.

"Ok then can we search Miranda and Alisha's room for any evidence at all, please we want to catch this guy" Olivia asked.

"Only if you think there is some evidence that will help you" Mr.Harman's face was stone cold.

Liv and Elliot walked into Alisha's room first.

"Typical teenage stuff, makeup,CD's,magazines,but no diary" Benson said.

"Keep looking, there has to be a diary, both Maureen and Kathleen keep them".

"Bingo" Olivia whispered.

"Did you say bingo?"

"Yes look one diary and letters to and from a man named Gabriel Tomlinson"

"Lets take them and read, we will come back for Miranda's room another day".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

_"Dear my sweet Alisha,_

_One month has gone by since we started writing to each other. You seem like an intriguing person with a good heart. I would love to hear from you more. How is your new foster sister Miranda? You don't speak much about her anymore. I have an e-mail scubaman655If you are running out of postage you can e-mail me. Do either you or Miranda have an e-mail? Write back._

_Yours Truly,_

_Gabriel Tomlinson." _

Elliot read aloud.

_"Dear Gabriel,_

_My e-mail is overthemoon2 and Miranda's is ponygirl6.Miranda is fine she finally is adjusting. I don't think I can write to you anymore. My parents are getting suspicious and I don't really know you enough to trust anymore. So you can e-mail but thats it! Stay away or I will call the police._

_-Alisha Harman._

"Scubaman, now that is suspicous" Munch told the SVU detectives.

"The thing is Alisha never told us about this, he seemed interested in Miranda but still what does this have to do with Zizi" Fin continued.

"Maybe they're different people?" Olivia tried.

"The MO's match, they are the same people" Elliot told her.

"Well, lets see for ourselves Munch and I will go talk to this Gabriel Tomlinson" Fin stood up, called to Munch, and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Munch and Fin walked up to the door of a very expensive house in the suburbs with a Ford Mustang parked out in the front.

"This is every person in NYC's dream, how come this freak gets it"? Munch said aggravatingly.

"We'll find out" was all Fin said.

Munch knocked on the door but there was no answer. He knocked again, this time harder. Still no one came.

"NYPD open up, we just need to ask a couple of questions" Fin shouted.

"That's it, I hear a T.V, I'm going in" Fin said to Munch before he kicked down the door. A dog came down barking and Fin froze.

"I hate dogs" he muttered to himself so Munch wouldn't here.

"Olive, sweetheart, what is it?" a man asked. He came out of the shadows to see his door knocked down and a scary man in the way.

"Stay back, I'll call the police swear to god" he yelled at Fin.

"Calm down stupid, I am the police, Detective Tutuola and my partner Detective Munch, SVU".

"Special Victims Unit" the man repeated to himself and ran upstairs.

"Munch this guy is running" Fin screamed before chasing after him.

The man known as Gabriel Tomlinson slammed his bedroom door and locked it. Fin put his ear up to the door.

"Gabe are you out of your mind"? a woman asked.

"Put on some clothes now and pretend nothing happened"

"Why"?

"Special Victims Unit is here" he spat out

"Whats that"? she asked

"God damn woman thats sex crimes, your baby friend must have told them about us, I'm going to kill her and if I have time you"! Gabreil was angry.

"Why me I didn't do anything"? tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Fin had heard enough. He shot the door knob and ran in taking the woman,who was half dressed, in his arms and away from Gabriel.

"Oh thank god" she whispered into his ear. Munch ran in and handcuffed Mr.Tomlinson and walked out leaving Fin and the girl alone.

"Are you okay"? he asked

"No ,what is going on?" she mumured just enough so Tutuola could hear.

"What happened to you did he rape you"? that was Fin's biggest concern.

"No" she laughed, "It was consensual" she laughed again.

"Consensual you look half his age" Fin stated.

"Yeah so whats the deal I didn't say no"?

"How old are you"?

"16, why"?

"Consensual sex with a minor is known as statutory rape did you know"?

"No he ummm said it was okay" she started to cry.

"Your not in trouble miss just tell me your name and how you met this guy and maybe your statement" he soothed as he took out his notepad and a pen.

After the interview he told the girl to come to the 16th precinct with him so she could get washed up. While Munch drove Fin reviewed all his notes.

_Gabriel Tomlinson's house._

_-Name of statutory rape victim- Kelly-Ann Jacobson age 16_

_-Claims- It was consensual but he is 29._

_-Met- Writing letters back and forth through the pen-pal system._

_Notes..._

_-Kelly-Ann found half unclothed and trying to get the rest on as he threatened her_

_-Threatened to kill Ms.Jacobson's friend and herself._

_-Victims friend-Kareese Selten-89 16th ST_

-_Suspect-Gabriel_

"We are going to drop you off and bring Mr.Tomlinson in for interrogation."

"The detective with you will be female you can give her your statement, her name is Olivia Benson will that be o.k"? Fin questioned.

"Yep thats fine". was all Kelly-Ann said.

* * *

Yah or Nay? 


	4. More confusion

A reviewer suggested I make my ch.'s longer so I will. Thanks to all.

* * *

"Hi I'm Olivia and you must be Kelly-Ann, right"?

"Yep that's me" she said sarcastically.

"Why don't you tell me everything that happened from the beginning please" she suggested.

"Gabriel and I have been writing letters since I was adopted" Kelly-Ann started.

"Ok now when was that"? Olivia asked not looking up from her notepad.

"When I was 11" she replied blankly.

"Then what happened"?

"On my 14th birthday he suggested we meet".

"Did you"?

"Of course,I mean I had been writing to him for 3 years now and it seemed o.k"

"Uh-huh and did he ever mention anybody else"?

"Sure all the time he was a big writer to girls all across New York".

"Do you remember any of the names"?

"Only a couple because they were most mentioned".

"Who"? Benson said patiently.

"Lets see an Alisha,Miranda,Zizi, and Monica".

Alex who had been watching on the other side knocked on the window telling her to come back in.

"Yeah whats up Alex"? she asked

"Alisha,Miranda,Zizi, come on tell me that isn't suspicious"

"What you think she's making this all up"?

"Why not?

"Because how else would she everybody's name"?

"Ms.Jacobson could have overheard Munch and Fin talking".

"But she mentioned a Monica"

"That could be made up, we don't really know yet"!

With that said Alex stormed out of the interrogation room leaving Olivia confused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"So do you enjoy writing to girls"? Elliot questioned

"Sure they have so much to tell me" Gabriel responded.

"Like what"?

"Usual girl stuff you know Mr.Stabler don't you have 3 girls at home"?

"Keep my family out of this"!

"Well I am only mentioning this to you because by the looks of that guy" Mr.Tomlinson points at Munch

"He doesn't looked like the married man" he smirked.

"Keep this off us tell us about Miranda and Alisha Harman/Holloway" Munch yelled.

"Oh yeah Miranda and Alisha, sweet girls".

"How did you meet them"? Stabler asked.

"Alisha applied for the pen pal system and got me, she just told me about her foster sister Miranda"

"Did you know Miranda was raped and drowned"?

"Oh really thats to bad"

"Thats it 'oh thats to bad' " Elliot was getting frustrated.

"Well you're our main suspect"!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Can you believe that guy"? Stabler questioned

"El, calm down did someone talk to Kelly-Ann's friend Kareese"? Olivia wondered.

"I was going to send you two but we have another victim" Cragen said matter-of-factly.

"Another but we kept Tomlinson in custody" Alex sounded lost.

"Then it wasn't him let him go" Cragen concluded

"But can't we still charge him with statutory rape with a minor"? Fin wanted to at least charge this guy with something.

"We got to keep him away from Kareese and Kelly-Ann,he threatened them"! he added.

"Well I will see what I can do guys" Alex said and walked away.

"Munch and Fin go to the newest victims house, she is alive"

"Benson, Stabler talk to Kareese Selten" Cragen returned to his office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Mrs.Selten I'm Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler, is Karesse home"?

"Karesse,hay policía aquí para usted miel"! she called

(there are police here for you honey)

A girl,about 16,with long black hair,beautiful dark skin, and dark brown eyes walked out.

"Yes can I do anything for you"? she asked in a spanish accent

"Do you know Kelly-Ann Jacobson and Gabriel Tomlinson"? Olivia asked

"No not at all" she replied slightly nervous. Olivia noticed this and started her soothing method.

"Kareese it's o.k he can't hurt you anymore" she started.

"Fine, Kelly is my best friend she told me about this Gabriel guy and how she wanted to have sex with him" tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Is everything o.k is Kell dead or hurt"? Kareese wanted to know.

"She's fine" Olivia cooed.

"Then why are you asking me questions"?

"Just routine, now did you try to stop Kelly and Gabriel"?

"Yes, I knew she was making a mistake he was like 13 years older than her"! Tears were flowing down her face like a waterfall.

"Kareese here is my card if you can think of anything more, call me anytime day or night and I mean anytime" With that Olivia motioned for her partner to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"This new vic how old do you think she is"? Fin asked willing to place a bet.

"I think between 10-13" he thought.

"Well probably 13 to 16" Munch said.

Munch and Fin walked up to the new victims house.

"Ok man her name is Alexa Peterson, Mom is divorced and apparently an alchoholic so be easy on them" Fin warned.

After one knock a woman answered the door and ushered them inside.

"Ms.Peterson we are detectives Tutuola and Munch with the Special Victims Unit may we talk to your daughter Alexa" Fin started.

"You think I'm Ms.Peterson no,no she is in her bedroom with a terrible hangover I'm Ursula Tally, the maid, I will lead you to Lexa's room" Ms.Tally said.

Munch gently knocked on Alexa's door after the maid left but was only greeted by wimpering on the other end. He knocked again this time telling her who they were. Still she didn't open the door. After about 5 minutes Fin opened the door to see a beautiful 13 year old sitting on the floor in a fetal position.

"Alexa, Alexa Peterson" he said softly.

"What do you want"? she shouted.

"We just need to talk to you thats all", "Did you go to the hospital yet"?

"No I haven't told anybody I just ran home into my room and called my friend to call the police"

"Why didn't you call"?

"I couldn't let Ursula know and especially not my mother, they would just go on about how irresponsible I was" Alexa started choking on her own tears.

"Come on my partner and I will take you and won't tell the maid or your Mother until you're comfortable" Munch finally spoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"John, Fin good to see you again" Dr.Sorenson said sarcastically.

"Is Alexa ready yet, had the rape kit and everything"? Tutuola wanted to know.

"Well, not exactly she hasn't even had it done yet" the Doctor informed them.

"What"! "We have been sitting here for 30 minutes and the rape kit hasn't even been done"! Munch was getting angry.

"Well I tried and she freaked out so I came to ask if any of you would want to keep her company"?

"Wouldn't Olivia be better for this"?

"I tried her but she's all tied up right now".

"Fin your better with kids you go" Munch told him.

"Man she might punch me or something you saw the anger in her eyes"!

"I want to leave and get back to work so go"!

"If you so anxious to go you go in there"!

"Guys please just come on I do have other patients"

They fought over it some more and finally decided on which one.

* * *

Munch or Fin, you guys pick! 


	5. Kiss from a Rose

Guys I got 1 for Munch and the other for Fin so I decided to put both of them in there.

* * *

Munch and Fin walked in. Munch walked on her left and Fin to the right. Alexa shuddered at the thought of the two detectives who she thought to be a little scary watching her have her rape kit done. One looked about her old Principal's age and had a smart-ass attitude while the other looked like a drug dealer. But this had to be done for her sake. Her body couldn't hold up the trauma alone. She sighed again as the detective she knew as Tutuola or Fin squeezed her hand for reassurance. The other detective Munch did the same thing and he walked to the front of the room to help out for a second.

"Alexa are you ready"? the Doctor asked.

"Mine as well" she replied not sounding so confident.

"Alright well lets start with the oral swabs, then fingernails, photos, and finally we'll end with the pelvic swabs".

Fin noticed a worried look spread over her face when she said "pelvic swab" but he didn't blame her. Two male detectives were in there. After the oral swabs and fingernails were done the Dr.Sorenson took out the camara and started taking pictures and measurements of the few bruises she had. Alexa's dreaded moment arrived. Dr.Sorenson spreaded her legs and began.

"Just sing your favorite song quietly and think about your favorite movie" Fin said trying to sooth her. Alexa grabbed his and Munch's hand hard and started to sing.

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea" she sang. Munch reconized the song Kiss from a Rose by Seal.

"You became the light on the dark side of me, love remains a drug that's the high not the pill, but did you know that when it snows my eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen"

After she was done singing she immediatly thought of her favorite movie "Speed" starring the most handsome man Keanu Reeves. But she was pulled put of her thoughts by the sound of the doctors voice.

"We might need to do an exam quickly just to make sure Ms.Peterson"

_God no,I want this to be over._

She nodded her head quickly and swallowed hard. Her thoughts went to her mother the night before when she came home drunk.

**Flashback**

"Alexa come down here now"! her mother insturcted.

"What"! she replied coldly coming down the stairs.

"Gimme another drink"! she slurred

"Ummm... I think you have had enough"?. She walked back to her room only to be followed by her Mom.

**End Flashback**

"Detectives come look at this " the doctor said pulling her out of her thoughts again. Fin and Munch let go of her hand and joined Sorenson in the front of the room. The flashback started again and Alexa closed her eyes this time. When it ended she noticed a scary look in the detectives eyes as they listened to what the doctor was saying. They walked back over to her silently and sat down.

"Are you o.k Detectives Tutuola and Munch you look like you have seen a ghost."? Alexa asked nervously.

"Huh, oh yeah fine we should ask you the same thing you look pretty pale" Fin said.

"I..." she was cut of by Sorenson.

"All done, Fin and Munch can I speak to you"? she said as she gave Alexa her clothes.

Out in the hallway Alexa sat crying. She hated everything. Her Mom,Ursula,rape,the beach,and the doctor from keeping secrets about HER from her. She looked up when she heard her name. Two other police officers were talking to the receptionist.

"Alexa Peterson's room please" a female officer asked. The receptionist pointed over to Alexa and they started to walk over.

"Ms.Peterson, I'm Detective Stabler and this is my partner Detective Benson" he pointed to a woman who was smiling. She extended her hand.

"You can call me Olivia"

"Where are Fin and Munch"? Stabler asked.

"In there" Ms.Peterson pointed to the shut door. Elliot walked in while Olivia sat in the hallway with Alexa.

"Oh Elliot good to see you" Sorenson greeted him.

"Likewise now what is so important"?

* * *

Sorry I left you on a cliffhanger. Law and Order is on soon. Tell me what you think! 


	6. SideTracked

Sorry for the short chapter I am going to write some Fin's Daughter stuff also. BYE

* * *

Dr.Sorenson took out her notes where she wrote down everything.

"What I found in Alexa wasn't unusual" she started.

"Then why am I listening"? Munch questioned.

"We found semen in her"

"But..." she continued

"If the rape was an underwater thing he wouldn't leave anything behind, either she was raped on the way home again, or she has been abused"

"Why do you think she was abused"? Fin wanted to know.

"I found spliners, bruises on her thighs and vaginal areas, signs of a stuggle, forced entry, and her Mother is currently drinking every hour and what was extreamly different Alexa had alchohol in her blood stream"

"She could have been drugged into doing things with her Mom and one of her friends" Elliot suggested.

"But she said that she was raped in the water" Munch said.

"Did she"? Fin told them.

"All captain said was there was another victim"

"But he didn't say victim of underwater rape".

"Who called her in"? Munch asked.

"Alexa said she told her friend to call"

"Then call her friend". Elliot finally ended the conversation with.

Munch walked out into the hallway and saw Alexa crying on Olivia's shoulder.

"Alexa, that friend that you said called you in can you give me her name and number please"? Alexa looked up and nodded.

"Holly Green,555-8871" She went back to crying after that. Munch dialed his cell phone and talked to Holly then walked back into the room.

"So"? Elliot asked impatiently.

"Unfortunatly we have been side-tracked". The SVU squad looked dumbfounded.

"Holly, called in Alexa about being abused my her Mother and a man Ms.Peterson knew". Munch looke down at his feet.

**TBC... Now the Detectives have to start from literally square one again. Hoping for the best**.


	7. Phone call

Zizi walked into Olivia's apartment and put her one bag down.

"Want something to eat"? Olivia called from the kitchen.

"Sure what do you have"?

"Chinese and some salad left over fomr I'm guessing a month ago" Benson replied laughing. That was all she ever had.

"I'll have chinese please". Olivia walked out of the kitchen with the food and set it down on the table.

"Zizi, can we talk about the rape"? Zizi's eyes became big with fear but she nodded her head in agreement.

"Have you ever heard of a man named Gabriel Tomlinson"?. She shook her head no.

"O.k, how about Scubaman"? Olivia tried this name bacause if she ever kept in touch with him he might have never told him her name. Zizi thought about it for a moment and said it was sort of familier.

Olivia's pager went off. She got up to answer to check and when she read the name Benson ran into the other room to grab her cell. Dialing as fast as she could she brought the phone up to her ear.

The other end picked up.

"Stabler".

"El, I got your page what's important"?

"Remember when you said that you thought Kelly-Ann was lying"?

"I'm listening"

"She wasn't, just a little while ago she told us that girl named Monica's last name"!

"This is important why"?

"We hooked up with this Monica and wired her so when she went to go see Gabriel we would here everything he said"

"Elliot, Zizi is here can this wait" Olivia was growing impatient.

"No"! She sighed and mouthed to Zizi "hold on"

"Monica started out small with how are you's and thats cool but then got to the wanted topic, I have a recording of the conversation, hold on I'll play it for you". Olivia could here some noises in the back and then a voice came on.

"So Gabriel I heard you were accused of rape" Monica's voice came over the recorder.

"Yeah, but my alibi checked out so they let me go"

"So you didn't do it"

"Well I can't exactly say that, I didn't rape them but I did give my buddies their names so they could".

"Your buddies"?

"Yep, I gave them my scuba gear, their names, and where they would be" Gabriel started laughing.

"But wait there is more my dear Monica".

"When Miranda was killed accidentally, Alisha came to me in tears said she couldn't go on living"

"Now, I didn't want that, she was going to be my next victim so I offered her sex, she said she just had to call her friend, Kelly-Ann, quickly, and that was o.k because Kelly and I were having an affair"

"Did you guys have sex"?

"Nope,she ran out of the house and that's when Kelly-Ann arrived, I did have sex with her though"

"But weren't you afraid that you might get caught with making love with a minor"?

"Not at all, Kell's friend was the only one who knew and I threatened that if she told anybody I'd kill her" He laughed again.

"Sounds like you had it all planned out".

"I did, now here is the beauty of it, Kell's friend Kareese baby-sat this girl named Holly Green,who was best friends with Alexa Peterson"

"So"?

"So, Kareese told me that Alexa was being sexually abused, the I got the idea, if I got caught I would use my one phone call to ring up Holly and tell her to tell Alexa she was going to tell somebody about the abuse so the sex police would come to Alexa and side-track them for awhile."

"You thought the police would think it was you, but you were still in jail"

"It's confusing but a very well thought out plan, and since you figured it out I'm going to show you what good girls get".

Olivia couldn't believe it. The next thing she heard was the poilice coming barging in and Gabriel yelling something like.

"You betrayed me bitch. you dead when my lawyer gets me free"! She hung up the phone.

"Zizi come on we have to go".

* * *

It took me awhile to think of this, it's short but I think it's good! 


	8. A little tidbit

"Why did you do it?" Fin asked Gabriel.

"Why did I do what?"

"Hurt,drown,rape those poor innocent girls!"

"You have no proof I did anything." Tomlinson replied. Fin could feel his blood pressure rising.

"We have your statement over the phone with Monica and other girls like Kelly-Ann,Alisha,Alexa,Holly,Zizi, and if Miranda was still alive she would also testify to knowing you!" Fin heard the knock on the window and walked out.

"What is it!" he yelled as he walked out.

"Fin I would like you to meet a couple young girls" Cragen said pointing to 2 young girls. Fin looked at them and nodded.

"This is Chelsea Vedder" Cragen pointed to a girl with red hair, a thin figure, and green eyes filled with pain.

"And this is Darien George" he motioned to a slightly older girl with thin brown hair and a tear stained face.

"More victims?"

"No but they seem to know some helpful information, Chelsea why don't you tell Detective Tutuola what you told me and Darien come with me and tell another Detective what you know"

Darien gave one last look at Chelsea and Fin as she followed Cragen to Olivia's desk.

* * *

Alright guys I am running out of ideas! I need some! Please help, I don't want Chelsea and Darien to be victims because I already have enough of those. I am open to anything! PLEASE! 


	9. The notebook

"Olivia!" Cragen called.

"Whats up?" she asked eyeing Darien.

"This is Darien George she is the daughter of a victim of Gabriel's, she would like to talk to you." Olivia smiled sweetly and pulled up a chair. Darien sat down and started biting her nail, trying to think of how to start.

"When my Mom saw the thing on Gabe Tomlinson she pulled me into a room for a "talk" ". Liv nodded and looked into the girls eyes filled with fear.

"I never knew my Dad, Mom said that it was a one night fling that left her pregnant, she lied"

"Is the man in the interrogation room you Father?" Liv was pushing for details. Darien looked down at her feet and continued her story.

"The talk she had with me was about how when she was 16, at the beach a man grabbed her and pulled her into the cabana(changing tent) and raped her."

"Did she know who it was?"

"Sorta, the MO's match and she had previously met Gabriel and turned him down for a date, he was pissed and swore he would get revenge on my Mother."

"So you think it's him?"

"Yes."

"What's her name?"

"Terra George." Darien broke out into quiet sobs. Benson called over Elliot to stay with her while she went to look for her Mother's file.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

"Terra George, Terra George." Olivia said aloud hoping to find a rape report.

"FOUND IT!" She flipped open the file and carefully read over the notes.

"Raped at beach, signs of forced entry, and DNA!"

_Perfect we can match the DNA with Gabriel's book him and throw his ass in jail forever_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Chelsea, you need speak sometime." Fin said to a silent girl.

"I know, I'm just trying to figure out what to say." Chelsea looked at Fin and began.

"My father is Gabriel Tomlinson!" she blurted out.

"What?" Fin was really confused.

"He is Darien's too, only her Mom was raped."

"Wait, wait did you take time away from me just to tell me that man in there is you Dad!"

"Yeah, but there's more, I have some hopefully helpful information."

"You don't need Mr.Tomlinson to tell you who his partners are, I know a couple of them."

"What, who?"

"After I heard that my Dad was in jail, I went to his house just to look around, please don't be mad but I needed to know if it was true!"

"I'm not mad if you tell me who is hurting these girls."

"I went to the attic and looked in the box he told me never to look in and a journal fell out, inside was names of about 12 girls, their addresses and a man's name next to each of them." She pulled out a dusty notebook and handed it to Fin.

_My revenge plan._ It said on the first page.

_Zizi Taraho- 24 E.Side Upper Manhattan- Quentin Lucking III_

_Alisha and Miranda Harman-18 W.Side Bronx-Jason Mather_

_Kelly-Ann Jacobson- ME! for flip-flop plan._

_Kareese Selten- Flip-flop plan_

_Alexa Peterson- Flip-flop plan_

_Holly Green- flip-flop plan_

_Monica Cortez-5. DAnger AVE,Yonkers-Matthias Suarez_

_Ginger Musics-45 Upper E.Side-Lower Queens-Hunter Gilligan._

Fin had had enough. He slammed the book and looked at Chelsea.

"Is your name in here?"

"Turn to the last page." Fin did so and read on.

_13 years ago._

_Terra George- Turned me down for a date, raped her in the cabana. giggles at her dismay_

_Helena Vedder-Very sexy girl! Only about 17. Did not turn me down for a date so the night of our date we made love._

_Present_

_Darien George-Who would know I would get a daughter! Have been watching her for awhile. Looks like her mother and hangs out with my other daughter!_

_Chelsea Vedder- Was married to her Mom for 6 years and then she left me! BITCH! She took Chelsea with her. I need to plan revenge on them at a seperate time. I could start a new chain of Tomlinsons'!_

_Cassandra Mayes-_

The journal left off there. Fin was steaming! He got up and paced the floors trying to take in what he had just read. This guy stalks his victims rapes the older ones and then stalks alll his kin! This is crazy! If Alex doesn't get an arrest warrent I'm arresting him with out one!

"Thanks Chelsea, ummm.. you can go out that door and Detective Benson will take you and Darien home." Chelsea nodded

and walked out. Fin grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Alex's office number.

* * *

Well I took a reviewers suggestion! Hope you enjoy! I'm still open for any suggestions. If you have one tell me about and I will try to fit it into the stry.

Example-Gabriel breaks out of jail? (a/n-StablerSVUfreak)


	10. Arraignment

"Alex, it's Fin I need you to get an arrest warrant for Gabriel Tomlinson T-O-M-L-I-N-S-O-N." Fin told Cabot.

"You have evidence?"

"What, you saw the guy, heard him, we have a notebook planning his attacks, many victims and witnesses!"

"O.k, o.k just calm down, I'll get you the warrant in about a half an hour."

"Can't you get it faster I want this guy to have his arraignment, trial, and be put away for life before another victim!"

"I'll call you." Alex hung up her phone and started walking to Judge Petrovsky's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Judge, we need an arrest warrant." Alex started.

"Alexandra, you need to tell me more." Judge Petrovsky replied smiling.

"Gabriel Tomlinson."

"Yeah, you have probable cause and evidence."

"Yes, this is a notebook of his planning his attacks." She handed the Judge the notebook and Petrovsky flipped threw it.

"He rapes his victims in water so their will be no DNA, but we have live victims that claim to have known him."

"How many victims?"

"About 9 but a couple of them were pulled into a plan to side-track us, please Judge we don't know who else he's going to hurt."

"Gabriel Tomlinson arrest warrant!" she exclaimed signing the papers and handing them to Alex.

"Thanks!"

"Oh and Alexandra."

"Yeah?"

"Nail that bastard!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Gabriel can you come with us please?" Elliot asked him.

"What for?" he replied with a smart-ass tone.

"Your under arrest." Fin told Gabe.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Evidence says you did and it doesn't lie."

"What about my partners?"

"Don't worry, they'll share a cell with you on death row." Elliot handcufffed Mr.Tomlinson and walked out as Fin told him his rights.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

"Case number 46 people V.S Gabriel Tomlinson 7 counts rape, and one count attempted rape." Gabe walked up to the defendants table and sat down with a sly grin plastered on his face.

"How does the defendant plea?" the judge asked.

"Not guilty your honor." Gabe's attorney Lionel Granger said.

"What do the people ask be set for bail?"

"Your honor the people ask that bail be denied for more possible attacks."

"_Possible_ your honor, doesn't mean he'll attack people."

"We found a notebook with planned attacks written in it, more possible vicimts names are in there."

"There we go again, the word possible, your honor my client is a good man to the community and doesn't propose a threat."

"Look at this book and read what it says!" Alex walked up to the judge and handed her the notebook. She galnced over it.

"Bail is denied, next case" she slammed her gavel and Alex went to collect her stuff.

"That was almost to easy." Olivia remarked.

* * *

Goldenkisses-89 you rock! I am going to use your idea in future chapters! Thanks! 


	11. Fun for awhile

"We got him!" Alex exclaimed when she walked into the precinct.

"No bail?" Munch asked.

"None!" Alex was really happy 'bout this. She had been having a tough time for awhile.

"So then any of you want to go out for drinks tonight?" Olivia offered.

"I'm in!" Alex screamed.

"Me too." Munch said. The rest of the precinct agreed but Cragen.

"Let's go then." said Olivia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**AT O'MALLEY'S PUB**

"Munch, what's your most embarassing moment?" questioned a half-drunk Olivia.

"Ummm, when you told everybody that I sing in the shower."

"What about you Alex?"

"Walking into court late one day and relizing that I was still in my pajama shirt." Benson was having fun torturing people with their most embarassing moments.

"O.k then Liv, what's yours?" Fin wanted to know. Liv's face turned a bright shade of red.

"Ooo, this must be good!" Elliot said.

"I know!" Alex sang in a high pitched voice.

"I, I, I can't tell you." Livia stammered.

"TELL!" everbody yelled at once.

"Fine, only if Fin goes next!", "O.k now this is only embarassing to me so yo-."

"LIV!"

"Once during the movie Titanic, when Rose finally went to heaven and saw Jack, I cried." Olivia looked down at her shoes as her face turned as red as a tomato. Munch,Fin,and Elliot burst out laughing at the sight of Olivia crying during Titanic. Only Alex didn't laugh because she did the same thing, but that was her secret.

"Fin, your turn!" Benson finally said when her face returned to normal color. He took another sip of his beer and started talking.

"After a one night affair with a girl named Cheryl, I dumped her."

"That's it!" Olivia yelled in his face.

"No,no, she wanted revenge so she stuck her bra in my coat pocket because she knew I had court today and would need to empty my pockets before hand."

"Then what"? asked Munch.

"I arrived at court and was asked to empty my pockets in front of the judge and the ADA, for some reason?"

"Yeah, what wait! is the ADA your talking 'bout Wendy Thomas, the really pretty one?" a hopeful Elliot asked.

"Yep, and I pulled out Cheryl's bra right in front of her." Now it was Fin's turn to turn red with embarassment. Everybody's laughter was cut off by the sound of Elliot's cell.

"Stabler." he answered.

"Elliot?" a voice said. It was the captain.

"Yeah, whats up Cap?"

"I think you should watch channel 4, then get back down here." he hung up at the end of that sentance. Stabler put his phone in his coat pocket and asked the bartender to turn the T.V to channel 4. A newscaster came up, looking horrified.

"Just a couple of minutes ago, a local man found a dead woman in an alley on 24th ST."

"Shit!" all the detectives said at once.

"Lets go." Alex stated as she stood up.

* * *

Goldenkisses-89 can you guess? Next chapter should be up in a couple of days tops! 


	12. It's almost over

"Captain, how is this possible?" Elliot asked as he walked into the precinct.

"You tell me, didn't you check out all of his partners?"

"All but Matthias Suarez, he wasn't here."

"Check and see if Ginger Musics is in the notebook." Elliot flipped through the book until one name stopped him dead.

"Ginger Musics, 45 Upper E.Side-Lower Queens-Hunter Gilligan." he read aloud.

"Did you check out Hunter Gilligan?"

"Yeah, he had an alibi, and we put alot of watch on him."

"I'll go talk to Gabriel, I bet he knows who it is." Olivia told them as she walked out.

"Be careful, Elliot and Munch go talk to Ginger's parents." Cragen walked back into his office rubbing his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have no idea?" Gabriel told Olivia.

"Sure you do, come on Ginger Musics,14,pretty red hair, thin, brown eyes!"

"Yeah, the description rings a bell, oh and my friend was suppose to blow her away, now that you mention it." (goldenkisses-89's idea)

"Listen Gabriel, your already on death row, tell us his name!"

"Only on one condition, get me off death row and I'll give you his name."

"Just say a name and I'll think about it!"

"Santa Claus, there a name"

"Who killed Ginger Tomlinson?"

"Get me off of death row?"

"I'll talk to a judge about it, now who raped and murdered Ms.Musics?"

"His last alias was CJ Marrow, lives in the Bronx, good talking to you again Miss Benson."

"Go to hell." she walked out of the room and Gabriel smiled.

"Really is a nice person." he remarked to his lawyer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"CJ Marrow, open up NYPD!" Fin yelled at a closed door.

"Maybe he's already fled." Munch said.

"I'm not leaving until I have this piece of garbage in my car!" Fin busted down the door and ran inside.

"Fin, remember what happened last time we just walked in on a perp."

"A love affair, I know, Munch there he is!" CJ was running out the back door.

"Elliot, the back!" Tutuola yelled into his radio. Elliot slammed the guy into the brick wall.

"Why you runnin'?"

"Screw you!"

"CJ Marrow your under arrest to for the murder of Ginger Musics, you have the right to remain to silent id you choose to give up that right anything you say say can and will be used against you in a court of law." Stabler read him his rights and shoved him into the car.

"I think it's finally over." he said to Fin, as they were driving away.

* * *

It's winding up, R&R please! 


	13. What?

"Mr.Marrow, tell me, why would you finish up Gabriel's filthy work, when you knew you'd get caught?" Elliot started.

"I didn't do anything Detective Stabler, you must have me confused for somebody else." he replied.

"CJ, Gabriel ratted you out, you did do it." Elliot snarled.

"I didn't do it I swear, do you have a finger print at the crime scene?"

"I do, and when the results come back, your going to jail for the rest of you life like Gabriel, maybe even death row!" Elliot barked at him. CJ jumped in his chair.

"Elliot calm down, Mr.Marrow, you're free to go with our apologies." Cragen said as he walked in to the interrogation room.

"What?" Elliot asked very confused.

"Elliot, the lab called back the print wasn't Mr.Marrow's it was Kelly-Ann Jacobson's." Captain informed the bewildered detective.

"Kelly-Ann, Gabriel's "_girlfriend_", how can this be?"

"I don't know, but Munch and Fin are picking her up now and Alex is getting ready to charge her once she confesses."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch knocked on the door.

"Kelly-Ann, this is Detective Munch can you open the door?" She opened the door and stared at the detectives.

"What can I do for you?" she asks in a fake suprised voice.

"Yeah, you can come with us, Kelly-Ann Jacobson, you're under arrest for the murder of Ginger Musics, you have the right to remain silent." Fin handcuffed her and led her to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"Why?" was the question on Olivia's mind.

"Why what, Olivia?" she asked innocently.

"Did you murder her?" Stabler cut in.

"Oh Ginger, right, you think I murdered her?"

"You finger print at the crime scene says you did!"

"Fine, I'll admit it, yes I killed Ginger, happy?"

"Why?"

"I found Gabriel's book and the only name in there I didn't recognize was Ginger, I got really mad at Gabriel for murdering my sister and wanted to put him in death row, for another murder so he would be gone!"

"But he was in jail."

"I didn't know that, I thought he was still out there, so I took a cab to Ginger's house and killed her!" Kelly-Ann looked at the 2 way mirror.

"I did what I did because I hated him so much, he deserved it, I hope he knows that!"

"Let's go." Elliot picked Kelly-Ann up by the arm and led her to get booked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxx

"So is it finally over?" Olivia asked Alex when she walked out of court.

"Over, Kelly-Ann is sentanced to life, but she may be eligible for parol." Cabot told her.

"I still don't understand why she would snap like that, I thought she loved him."

"Love is a confusing thing my friend."

"Your not kidding, drinks?"

"Love to!" Alex and Olivia walked out of court knowing that they had solved another case, until next time.

* * *

All done! I hope all my readers enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!

Yours Truly,

StablerSVUfreak


End file.
